


Un parfum d'amande douce

by LunaQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Cancer, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, True Love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: L'histoire d'un amour hors-normes. D'un amour qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, mais qui a été et qui ne cesse d'exister. Parce que, même quand l'un des cœurs s'arrête de battre, les âmes, elles, continuent de s'aimer.





	Un parfum d'amande douce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour :)
> 
> Voilà, je me suis lancée dans l'écriture de cette fiction (s'il n'y avait que celle-là...) et ai décidé de la poster maintenant, alors qu'elle n'est pas finie, je prends donc le risque de laisser un travail inachevé (parce que j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à commencer sans finir). Mais je m'aide du NaNoWriMo cette année pour la continuer, donc j'espère l'avancer un maximum et comme je songe à m'imposer un rythme d'écriture régulier en dehors du NaNo, ça devrait le faire. Néanmoins, je m'excuse par avance pour la disparité dans la publication des chapitres. Ça arrivera quand ça arrivera (tout comme La Tueuse de Crabe, que j'écris aussi en parallèle). C'est une histoire qui me tient énormément à cœur, elle aborde plusieurs thèmes qui me touchent de près ou de loin, donc elle est importante dans mon petit cœur, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lecture que j'en ai eu à l'écriture !
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :D

Hier, ma petite-amie est morte.

Vous allez me dire, c’est pas grand chose. Ça fait mal, bien sûr, mais tu vas t’en remettre. C’est comme ça que les choses fonctionnent. Tu vas pleurer, beaucoup, rester enfermée chez toi, vouloir en finir parce que c’est trop dur, et puis reprendre contact avec le monde, peu à peu. Jusqu’à t’en trouver une nouvelle, qui ne la remplacera pas, mais qui fera suffisamment le boulot pour panser la plaie. Je vous adresserai alors un maigre sourire, pour ne pas vous inquiéter, mais je ne vous répondrai pas. Parce que vous êtes totalement à côté de la plaque. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais un jour passer à autre chose. Ou même réussir à atténuer le trou béant qui a élu domicile dans ma poitrine depuis l’instant où elle a cessé de respirer. Je ne comprends même pas ce que je fais encore ici. Quant à penser à me trouver quelqu’un d’autre, je pourrais, évidemment, je suis encore jeune, mais à quoi bon ? Je ne pourrais jamais plus aimer comme je l’ai aimée. Vous savez, je suis convaincue qu’on a tous un grand amour qui nous attend, quelque part, à un tournant de notre vie. Pour moi, c’était elle. Il n’y a plus personne désormais. Je pourrais toujours me perdre dans des bras chauds et accueillants jusqu’à la fin, c’est ce que beaucoup de femmes font, mais je ne m’en sens pas capable. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Ça serait comme la tromper, la déshonorer. La trahir. Elle n’est peut-être plus là pour le voir, mais je serais incapable de vivre avec cette faute, ce péché. Pas que je sois croyante, ou quoi que ce soit, loin de là, ça, c’était elle. Pas moi. J’ai toujours détesté l’accompagner à l’église, les rares fois où elle parvenait à m’y traîner. Mais, au fond, j’adorais plus que tout son visage serein, ses yeux clos, ses mains jointes et cette douce lumière tiède sur sa peau. Ceci dit, je m’égare, c’est une autre histoire. Pour plus tard, j’imagine. Vous me diriez donc qu’une petite-amie, ça s’oublie, ça se met de côté pour continuer d’avancer. Mais pas elle.

Pas une petite-amie avec qui vous avez passé trente ans de votre vie. Soit plus de temps que vous n’en avez passé seule. Nous ne nous sommes jamais officiellement mariées, ce qui fait qu’elle a toujours été ma petite-amie. Ça l’amusait tellement.

J’ai aujourd’hui l’âge qu’elle avait quand nous nous sommes rencontrées. Je vous laisse donc faire le calcul. Trente ans de différence, ça n’est pas rien. Les gens avaient l’air de penser que ça me posait plus de problèmes qu’à elle, mais c’était l’inverse. Je n’en avais rien à faire. J’étais tombée folle amoureuse d’elle, qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire toutes ces années entre nous ? Elles n’étaient que des chiffres que tout le monde adorait nous jeter au visage. En revanche, elle, je crois qu’elle n’a jamais été à l’aise avec ça. Jusqu’au bout. Même après plus de vingt ans, elle continuait de baisser la tête dans la rue. Ce qui était idiot, puisque personne ne nous regardait. Ils devaient penser que c’était ma mère, et que j’étais une gentille fille attentionnée. Ils avaient tort, mais peu importait. Ils nous fichaient la paix, c’était tout ce que nous demandions. Même si ça n’a pas toujours été le cas, loin de là. Les temps ont changé, en notre faveur, mais quand vous n’avez toujours connu que le rejet et le dégoût pour le simple fait d’aimer, vous aviez du mal à passer à autre chose, à évoluer, comme les mentalités le faisaient, lentement. Je la comprenais, parce qu’il m’arrivait parfois de rougir en public, quand toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers nous, mais je lui en voulais aussi. N’avions-nous pas le droit à la même chose que les autres ? Au même respect ? Aux droits pour lesquels nous nous étions battues ? Chaque fois qu’elle courbait l’échine, c’était comme faire un pas en arrière en une seconde alors que nous avions mis des mois pour en faire un en avant. La plupart du temps, je l’ignorais et prenais sur moi, mais, parfois, c’était juste trop dur, et je piquais des crises. Elles se finissaient toujours de la même manière. Chaque fois que nous nous disputions, pour une raison ou pour une autre, nous nous retrouvions dans les bras l’une de l’autre, nous excusant et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Parce que nous nous aimions trop pour perdre du temps à se faire la tête pour des bêtises.

Je crois que je me suis encore égarée. Ça a été ainsi toute la nuit. Je n’ai même pas songé à fermer l’œil. Je me suis simplement couchée, de mon côté, et j’ai attendu, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Je savais que si je les laissais se promener dans la pièce, ça aurait été pire. Il y a tellement de souvenirs qui me reviennent, certains que je pensais avoir oublié pour toujours, d’autres que j’ai l’habitude de me remémorer, certains qui m’ont fait rire jusqu’aux larmes et d’autres qui m’ont fait pleurer jusqu’à l’hystérie. Cela ne fait que quelques heures et je suis déjà complètement perdue. Elle a été mon repère, ma boussole, mon aimant pendant trente ans. Comment suis-je censée me débrouiller toute seule maintenant ? Je vous entends me dire que j’avais bien une vie avant elle. Ce à quoi je vous réponds que oui, évidemment, mais que je n’ai absolument aucune envie d’y retourner. Nous avons affronter tout ce qu’il était possible d’affronter quand deux femmes décident de se mettre ensemble justement pour quitter ce qu’était nos vies d’avant. Et, après avoir observé les couleurs de la nuit devenir celles de l’aurore, j’en suis venue à la conclusion qu’il ne me reste que deux choix ; la rejoindre, même si je doute honnêtement que cela soit possible, ça serait plutôt une de ses idées que les miennes, ou apprendre à vivre sans elle et me bâtir une toute nouvelle existence, ce qui pourrait être assez excitant si je n’étais pas totalement terrifiée. J’ai cinquante-cinq ans et je ne sais pas vivre. Ça pourrait faire un bon titre de roman, non ? Tellement de photos que mes yeux ont prises et qui défilent devant mes yeux, comme ces diaporamas un peu ridicules lors des mariages. Des moments insignifiants, son thé préféré, les biscuits qu’elle détestait, ses mimiques, les nuances de ses cheveux avec le soleil, ses rides qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses avec le temps. Je me souviens de tout et je sais que si je recommence depuis le début, si je repars au jour de notre rencontre, je peux reconstituer notre constellation, étoile par étoile. Mais j’en suis malade. C’est trop tôt encore. Je ne suis pas prête à revivre chaque seconde où elle était là, près de moi. Ça serait comme me planter des lames de couteau en plein cœur, chacune me rappelant qu’elle ne s’allongera plus jamais à mes côtés dans le lit, et qu’il n’y a plus aucune possibilité de retour en arrière.

C’est trop tôt, mais, au fond, je pense que ça le sera toujours. Et j’ai besoin de me prouver que ça a existé, que l’amour, le vrai, n’est pas qu’un mythe et que je l’ai connu, que je l’ai senti couler dans mes veines pendant trente ans. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, quand le ferais-je ? Je ne vais pas attendre que la plaie se referme pour l’arracher à mains nues. L’enterrement est dans dix jours. Ça me laisse le temps de me repasser le film des trente dernières années. Mais, avant ça, je dois sortir du lit. Je rabats la couette sur le côté, enfile mes chaussons et les traîne jusqu’à la salle de bains. Elle avait horreur de ça et j’avais horreur qu’elle me le reproche. Bien évidemment, aujourd’hui, je regrette amèrement de ne pas entendre son ton réprobateur me demander de lever mes pieds quand je marche. Alors je les traîne encore plus, la tête basse, sous le regard blasé du chat qui m’observe depuis le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce. J’arrive devant l’immense miroir qui me renvoie l’image d’une femme que je ne connais pas, que je n’ai jamais pris le temps d’observer. Je ne me suis pas vue vieillir. Dans ma tête, je suis toujours cette grande adolescente d’une vingtaine d’années au regard pétillant et à la peau de porcelaine, timide et réservée, à fleur de peau et au cœur d’artichaut. Maintenant, mes yeux se sont éteints et des taches brunes parsèment mon corps, mes mains, mon visage. Mes longs cheveux bruns se sont ornés de quelques fils argentés qu’il y a encore une semaine elle s’amusait à compter, s’amusant de constater que je n’étais plus une petite fille. Mais mes épaules ne sont plus voûtées, je ne bégaie plus quand je parle et je n’ai plus peur de soutenir le regard d’un homme ; elle a su faire de moi une femme forte et élégante, caractérielle et sensible et je n’ai pas passé un seul jour sans l’en remercier.

Je noue mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et entre dans la douche. L’eau brûlante me fait un bien fou, comme une étreinte réconfortante et, l’espace d’un instant, j’oublie que je suis seule dans cette grande maison. Nous préférions mon petit appartement du centre-ville, plus bruyant mais où nous nous sentions invisibles. Nous aimions écouter les bruits du monde au-dehors, ces voitures qui klaxonnaient, ces gens qui couraient, hurlaient, essayant de rattraper le temps lui-même, en nous blottissant l’une contre l’autre, comme perdues au milieu de l’espace, au milieu des étoiles filantes. Nous étions une seule et unique planète, égarée dans le cosmos infini de l’univers et nous adorions cela, nous nous sentions étourdies et grisées, incroyablement chanceuses d’être ensemble. Quand nous avons décidées de nous installer ensemble, le choix de sa maison de campagne s’est avéré être le plus judicieux. Nous avions un morceau de terrain que nous avions aménagé en potager et où j’avais planté de magnifiques fleurs qui s’épanouissaient chaque été, où nous aimions prendre nos repas, bercées uniquement par le chant des oiseaux et la brise dans les arbres, où nous nous sentions seules au monde, comme si la vieille bâtisse avait été déposée, en des temps immémoriaux, au bord d’un chemin entouré de la nature, avec pour voisins les animaux du village d’à-côté qui osaient s’aventurer jusque là. Elle laissait des restes pour eux, parfois, derrière mon dos, avant d’aller se coucher. Elle pensait que je ne le savais pas, que je ne la voyais pas ramasser l’assiette vide au petit matin, alors je ne disais rien et la laissais faire, parce qu’elle ressemblait à une enfant faisant des cachotteries à ses parents et je l’aimais pour ça.

Enroulée dans une serviette, je sors de la salle de bains, laissant mes cheveux goutter partout sur le carrelage et le parquet derrière moi, et retourne dans la chambre. Les faibles rayons du soleil lèchent la moquette beige sous mes pieds et les réchauffent doucement. Je soupire. Plantée au milieu de la pièce, je ne peux m’empêcher d’observer la lente ascension de l’astre entre les cimes des arbres, les branches touffues d’où il émerge, comme ces enfants qui quittent leur maison, le matin, faisant signe à leurs parents, courant déjà vers le bus scolaire, retrouvant leurs amis. Le ciel est teinté de jaune ardent et d’orange rutilant, signe que la journée va être belle. Malgré moi, je souris. Sûrement parce que j’aurais préféré de la pluie, plus appropriée à mon humeur, mais, au fond, c’est mieux ainsi. J’ai toujours adoré l’aube, il faisait flamboyer ses cheveux blonds aux reflets cuivrés, comme s’ils étaient dotés d’une propre conscience et prenaient vie autour de son visage encore endormi. Par habitude, je tourne le menton vers le lit et la revois couchée sur le ventre, ses mains sur l’oreiller, sa peau pâle baignée de lumière et de chaleur. Mon cœur se pince et je détourne le regard. C’est si dur de réaliser que je ne la reverrais plus, qu’elle n’est plus que l’image centrale de mes souvenirs. Je me prends la tête entre les mains et m’oblige à respirer longuement, calmement, pour repousser les larmes et l’angoisse qui grandissent dans ma gorge. Tout va bien. Je vais m’en sortir. C’est ce qu’elle me disait, me répétait sans cesse.

Nous n’étions pas aussi idiotes qu’on voulait bien le penser. Nous ne nous bercions pas d’illusions. Nous nous doutions, savions, qu’elle partirait avant moi. C’est l’ordre naturel des choses. C’est ainsi que la vie fonctionne. Les plus âgés partent et les plus jeunes vieillissent, c’est un cercle impossible à briser. Mais les gens nous incitaient à vivre en ne pensant qu’à ça, à notre différence d’âge - elle gênait tellement de monde, alors qu’elle n’était qu’un nombre, comment peut-on être effrayé à ce point par de simples chiffres ? -, à baser toutes nos décisions, nos choix, nos moindres faits et gestes sur ce fait. Mais nous étions un couple tout à fait ordinaire et, comme toutes personnes normales, nous vivions au jour le jour. Nous faisions des projets pour nos week-end, mais nous allions rarement au-delà. Nous aimions l’imprévu et les surprises, nous aimions nous décider au dernier moment. Les journées orchestrées à la minute ne nous intéressaient pas, à l’inverse, elles nous ennuyaient profondément. À aucun moment nous ne pensions à ça. Ç’aurait été malsain, non ? Est-ce qu’un enfant passe chaque seconde de sa vie à anticiper la mort de ses parents ? C’est pourtant ce qui arrive, un matin ou un autre, tout le monde le sait, même si chacun, à sa manière, tente de se persuader du contraire, ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il faut oublier le reste. Alors, oui, nous le savions, et elle était toujours plus encline que moi à en parler. Chaque fois qu’elle abordait le sujet, je l’arrêtais brusquement, les larmes au bord des yeux. Je l’ai toujours su, mais le savoir et l’accepter sont deux choses totalement différentes. Je l’ai appris à mes dépends. On pense se préparer à ça, à se réveiller seule, à déjeuner seule, à faire chaque chose qu’on a toujours fait à deux seule, à vivre seule, mais en réalité, quand ça arrive vraiment, la solitude est insupportable, cruelle. Remplie de souvenirs. Et alors on veut revenir en arrière. J’aimerais revenir en arrière. Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment. L’issue est la même, au final.

Revenir au début. Retourner au commencement. Trente ans en arrière. J’en ai incroyablement besoin. Pour occuper mon esprit jusqu’à l’enterrement et ne pas sombrer dans les abysses d’une douce folie dont je peux déjà sentir l’amertume sur ma langue. Encore quelques instants. J’ai des choses à faire avant de me laisser aller à cette merveilleuse comédie romantique qu’a été ma vie. Objectivement, je pense qu’elle ressemble davantage à un drame, mais ce n’est pas ça que je veux retenir d’elle. J’aimerais pouvoir effacer toutes les épreuves par lesquelles nous sommes passées pour ne garder que le meilleur, que cette chaleur qui embaume le cœur et ce sourire que nous gardions malgré tout. Je laisse tomber la serviette à mes pieds et enfile un pantalon en toile avec un immense pull en laine beige où je disparais sous le col roulé. Des vieilles chaussettes délavées, un coup de peigne et du baume à lèvres, je ne m’attarde pas devant le miroir. Je passe par la cuisine où je mets la machine à café en marche pendant que je prépare la pâté du chat. Je souris lorsqu’il vient se frotter contre mes mollets en ronronnant. Tennessee. Il est une histoire à lui seul. Un tournant décisif de notre existence sur lequel je reviendrai au moment venu. Pas tout de suite, je ne veux pas brusquer ma mémoire, je ne veux pas tout mélanger en une bouillie de souvenirs approximatifs. Je veux qu’ils soient tous aussi clairs et limpides que de l’eau de roche et, pour ça, j’ai besoin de les traiter un à un, lentement, avec précision, exactement comme ils sont arrivés. Avec tout leur entrain désespéré et toute leur sublime tragédie.

J’attrape ma tasse fumante, y verse un peu de lait et me rend sur la terrasse. Le matin est calme, serein, les oiseaux chantent et le brouillard de la nuit disparaît lentement, laissant derrière lui quelques perles de rosée sur les pétales fragiles des plantes, seules traces de sa présence. Le paysage est figé, superbe dans ses nuances rougeâtres digne d’un lever de soleil en pleine savane, où le monde entier semble être dévoré par cet orbe incandescent. Je m’installe au fond de la balancelle et souffle, le nez dans mon café. Il fait frais, mais la chaleur qui se diffuse dans mes mains est suffisante et agréable et je laisse la brûlure s’imprimer contre ma peau. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que Tennessee me rejoigne, se couchant contre mes cuisses que j’ai ramenées près de mon bassin. Il ronronne et s’endort déjà, ses pattes recroquevillées sous son corps. C’est le premier matin que nous passons tous les deux. La première fois que nous sommes seuls à la maison, sans elle. Je crois que lui aussi espère la voir passer la porte du jardin et venir s’asseoir à côté de moi, comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle posait une main sur lui et il se dépêchait d’aller se blottir au plus près possible de son visage. Il a toujours eu une préférence pour elle. Ça ne m’a jamais dérangée, c’était exactement pour ça que je l’avais ramené, il y a maintenant un peu plus de quatre ans. Elle riait et n’en finissait plus d’embrasser le sommet de sa tête, entre ses oreilles. Il était aux anges, bien sûr. Il l’aimait tellement. Je me demande ce qu’il ressent maintenant. S’il est triste. S’il comprend qu’il ne la reverra jamais. S’il tente de faire comme si de rien n’était, pour moi, ou pour lui, ou parce que c’est ainsi que les chats réagissent. En revanche, je ne doute pas un instant qu’il ait pu l’oublier. Il ne voyait que par elle, la suivait partout, jusque dans les toilettes. Il était toujours près d’elle, quand elle faisait la cuisine, quand elle jardinait, quand elle se reposait. Chaque fois qu’il se réveillait de ses nombreuses siestes, il la cherchait et ne se rendormait que quand il la trouvait. J’avais été si soulagée en le ramenant de l’association où je l’avais récupéré. J’avais eu peur qu’il soit distant et solitaire, comme l’est la plupart des chats, ou qu’il soit attaché à moi. Au final, je peux aisément affirmer qu’il est le chat le plus gentil et le plus parfait que je pouvais rêver.

Je le sens lourd contre ma jambe ; il dort. Je soupire en réalisant que le moment est venu. Le moment pour moi de revenir trente années en arrière et de voir où ce voyage va me mener, dans les chaudes contrées de la nostalgie heureuse ou au beau milieu du désert aride du manque, de la solitude et de la douleur. Pour être exacte, si je veux réellement remonter à notre toute première rencontre, il faut repartir en mil neuf cent soixante-trois, soit trente-cinq ans plus tôt. J’ai alors tout juste vingt ans. Je n’ai pas de souvenirs précis de cette époque, juste un sentiment général de déception constante. Je rêve du prince charmant, du véritable amour qui dure toujours, du bonheur parfait et de devenir chanteuse, briller sur les planches, porter des belles robes sous les lumières étouffantes des spots et qu’on m’acclame. À la place de ça, je vis chez mes parents avec un père silencieux mais aimant et une mère trop présente et perfectionniste. Ma mère est tout ce que j’ai toujours détesté chez les autres, sûrement parce que j’ai su dès ma plus tendre enfance ce que c’était que de vivre avec quelqu’un de perpétuellement insatisfait. Je ne pense pas avoir été une enfant particulièrement turbulente, mais je n’étais définitivement pas la petite fille rêvée à ses yeux. Trop différente. J’étais justement trop calme. Je n’aimais pas aller jouer avec les autres enfants de mon âge, je préférais de loin rester dans mon coin, seule avec mes crayons et mes carnets. Je ne jouais jamais avec les poupées qu’elle m’offrait non plus. Ça ne m’intéressait pas. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire. Aussi, j’étais régulièrement exclue des groupes qui se formaient à l’école, justement parce que je ne savais pas jouer à leurs jeux. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, je les trouvais toujours trop agités et bruyants, ils hurlaient sans cesse et gesticulaient dans tous les sens. À la longue, je m’étais approprié un banc sous le préau, un peu en retrait, et je m’y installais à chaque récréation. J’écrivais des chansons et des poèmes. Aujourd’hui, ils n’ont aucun sens, mais à l’époque, ils étaient comme une révolution dans mon cœur de petite fille rêveuse.

J’ai vingt ans et ma mère s’impatiente que je ne sois pas encore mariée. Je n’ai même pas de petit-ami. Pour moi, les garçons sont comme ces enfants que j’évitais plus jeune ; ils peuvent parfois être mignons, mais ils sont le plus souvent stupides et agaçants. J’ai bien quelques personnes qui font chavirer mon estomac chaque fois que je les croise. Il y a, par exemple, le facteur. John, je crois. Ou Josh, peut-être. C’est un homme très gentil, souriant et bien élevé. Il prend toujours le temps de discuter avec les personnes âgées du quartier. Il est le seul à le faire. Les anciens facteurs avaient plutôt tendance à les éviter. Il plairait beaucoup à Maman. S’il n’avait pas dix ans de plus que moi. Je continue malgré tout de guetter la sonnette de son vélo tous les matins, accoudée à mon bureau, perdue dans mes pensées au lieu de lire ces bouquins ennuyeux à mourir que ma mère s’est mis en tête de me faire avaler jusqu’au dernier. Il est mignon avec ses cheveux blonds comme les blés et ses yeux aussi bleus que le ciel. Il ressemble à ses acteurs qui font craquer toutes les filles. Il y a un de mes collègues, aussi. Je suis professeur de chant dans une école. On est loin des planches et des strass rêvées, mais je chante et transmets ma passion, c’est déjà bien. En réalité, j’aime beaucoup mon travail. Et ce fameux collègue. Il est bien plus du genre solitaire et renfermé. Avec ses fines lunettes dorées et ses costumes en tweed, il a un air d’intellectuel torturé qui ne me laisse pas indifférente. Il est aussi bien plus âgé, au moins vingt ans de plus que moi, si ce n’est plus. Il n’est même pas question de songer à en parler à ma mère, elle en serait malade. De toute façon, je ne me fais pas la moindre illusion avec lui. William. Il n’a jamais fait attention à moi. Je suis certaine qu’il ne sait même pas que j’existe. Peu importe, j’aime bien le regarder entrer dans la salle réservée aux professeurs sans dire un mot, un gobelet fumant de café noir à la main, et s’installer à une table isolée pour lire ou préparer son cours. Il enseigne le français. Je rêverais de pouvoir le parler pour qu’il me remarque, ou tout simplement pour avoir l’air aussi séduisant que lui.

Il y a d’autres potentiels candidats, mais ils sont tous hors d’atteinte et loin de l’image que je me fais de mon futur mari. Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi ressemble cette image, mais je sais qu’elle doit être parfaite, parce qu’elle représente l’homme avec qui je vais passer le reste de mes jours, avec qui je vais fonder une famille, à côté de qui je vais me réveiller chaque matin et m’endormir chaque soir. Il ne peut pas s’agir du premier venu ou de la première amourette qui agite mon cœur - et il y en a tellement. Ça ne peut pas être un choix pris à la légère non plus. C’est sûrement pour cela que je prends tant de temps, ce qui a le don d’exaspérer ma mère. Victoria. Vicky, comme mon père aime à l’appeler, même s’il est bien le seul à avoir le droit à ce privilège. Probablement la plus belle femme que j’ai jamais vue. Grande, avec de longues jambes ciselées et des petits pieds coquets. Des boucles brunes autour d’un visage délicat et un port de tête capable de faire pâlir les reines les plus éminentes de la planète. Des yeux châtains en amande, un petit nez retroussé et une bouche en cœur. Elle est la beauté et la grâce incarnées. Mais elle est aussi une femme froide, autoritaire et redoutée de tous. Elle a la voix tranchante et sèche et ses mots sont aussi rudes que des pierres aiguisées. Elle n’a jamais été la mère rêvée, elle ne le sera jamais, tout simplement parce qu’elle n’est pas faite pour ça. Elle est faite pour diriger des troupes, donner des ordres, gérer des situations a priori ingérables et rester impassible ; comment trouver une figure maternelle derrière ce visage de pierre ? Je m’y suis simplement habituée. Je n’aurais pas la maman parfaite des familles nombreuses que je trouve dans mes bouquins ou à la télévision dans ces séries idiotes.

Aussi, il est rare qu’elle quitte la maison en dehors des heures de travail, bien qu’elle ne travaille pas vraiment. Elle fait partie de tout un tas d’associations pour la défense de l’environnement, des enfants, des personnes âgées, des sans-abris. Je crois qu’il n’y a pas une catégorie qui y échappe. En plus de ça, elle gère la maison d’une main de maître, aide Papa dans la paperasse de son entreprise et trouve le temps de me préparer des piles de livres sur la philosophie, la science et d’autres sujets tous plus barbants les uns que les autres. Elle est sur tous les fronts, comme elle aime à le dire. Et même si elle ne perd pas une occasion de s’en plaindre à ses amies ou à nos voisins, au fond, je sais qu’elle adore ça. Elle ne supporterait pas de ne rien faire, ne pas se rendre utile. Juste traîner à la maison avec moi ou prendre du temps pour se trouver une passion autre que le burn-out qui lui pend au nez depuis des années. Il est donc tout bonnement impensable pour cette maniaque du contrôle de nous laisser seuls, Papa et moi, surtout au moment du dîner. Elle doit s’assurer que nous ne mangeons pas n’importe quoi ou que nous ne nous contentons pas de nous faire livrer des pizzas ou n’importe quelle autre nourriture que ma mère ne supporte pas de voir dans sa maison. En réalité, nous l’avons déjà fait, une fois, quand elle était si malade qu’elle a dû garder le lit une semaine ; un calvaire pour elle - et pour nous. Mais, cette fois, elle s’est assurée de nous préparer un gratin aux légumes avant de partir. Elle ne sort jamais en temps normal, mais ses amies de l’association pour les malades de la leucémie l’ont appelée pour lui annoncer qu’un des petits garçons dont elle s’occupe est guéri. Elle a été évidemment ravie, mais elle a surtout accepté d’aller à la fête organisée dans le seul prétexte de ne pas ternir sa réputation de femme généreuse et présente pour les autres. De quoi aurait-elle eu l’air si elle n’avait pas été là ? Tout le monde aurait pensé qu’elle n’en avait rien à faire de la guérison de ces jeunes malades.

C’est la fin de semaine, Papa est épuisé, alors nous nous installons dans le salon sous la véranda pour nous plonger dans la lecture de nos romans respectifs. Il lit un thriller et moi une histoire à l’eau de rose, comme souvent. Pourtant, je le sens qui me scrute au-dessus de ses pages.

-Ce n’est pas ce soir, la fête dont tu m’as parlé l’autre jour ? Celle dans le bar au bout de la rue ?

Je lève la tête de mon livre, après avoir pris le temps de finir ma phrase, et réfléchis, même si je sais déjà que c’est ce soir.

-Oui, il me semble, je réponds d’un air faussement détaché.

En réalité, je rêve d’y aller. Juste pour voir. Même si je sais qu’il n’y a presque aucune chance pour que ça me plaise. Je veux juste, pour une fois, me fondre dans la masse et côtoyer des gens de mon âge au lieu des amies de Maman, qui sont relativement gentilles, mais un peu trop comme elle. Je veux écouter la musique et boire de l’alcool, comme n’importe quelle personne de vingt ans, j’imagine. Je baisse pourtant immédiatement les yeux et cherche où j’en étais arrivée. Mon regard fouille les mots sans réussir à s’accrocher, comme une ancre au fond d’une baignoire, sans un récif auquel se retenir.

-Tu ne veux pas y aller ? me demande-t-il alors, de but en blanc, et je me sens devenir écarlate.

-Non, non, tout va bien, je marmonne.

-Chérie.

Sa voix est douce et tiède, comme du velours, et elle entoure mon cœur d’un sentiment d’amour et de protection qui me manque cruellement.

-Tu as bien le droit de t’amuser, toi aussi. Je ne dirai rien à Maman. Profites-en, c’est ta seule chance. Et ça ne peut pas être un hasard que la fête ait lieu pile le soir où ta mère est de sortie. Assure-toi simplement de rentrer avant une heure, je ne pense pas que ta mère va tenir jusqu’au bout de la nuit, ajoute-t-il dans un sourire discret.

Je n’en crois pas mes oreilles, mais je ne vais certainement pas insister. Avec un sourire, j’abandonne mon roman et m’empresse de le prendre dans mes bras pour le remercier.

-Fais attention à toi, Maggy. Et si tu veux que je vienne te chercher ou si tu as le moindre problème, tu connais le numéro de la maison.

-Entendu, Papa, je ne rentrerai pas tard. Promis.

-Amuse-toi bien, trésor.

Encore aujourd’hui, je suis incapable d’expliquer sa décision, en totale contradiction avec ce qu’a toujours été mon éducation. Il s’est replongé dans sa lecture avant même que je n’ai quitté la maison. Je n’ai pas pris la peine de me changer, je n’en voyais pas la nécessité. Je suis sortie comme j’étais ; une robe jaune pâle baignée de petites fleurs roses, cintrée à la taille par un ruban de soie framboise et évasée jusqu’aux genoux, avec un léger décolleté qui laissait à peine voir la naissance de mes seins. Des babies blanches aux pieds et un collier de perles nacrées autour du cou. Rien de plus. Je n’ai que du baume à lèvres et mes cheveux, coupés au carré sous les oreilles, n’ont pas été démêlés depuis le matin. Je suis loin de ressembler aux filles de mon âge, avec leurs longues cascades de boucles dorés et leurs yeux fardés de noir, sans compter leurs tenues dévoilant bien trop de peau et leurs manières d’actrice. Mais je n’attends rien de cette soirée si ce n’est un peu de nouveauté dans mon quotidien parfaitement organisé par ma mère. Une chose est certaine, je ne m’attends pas un seul instant à ce que je m’apprête à vivre. Je n’ai pas énormément de souvenirs de mon arrivée au bar, juste des lumières rouges et sombres et de la musique assourdissante. Et du monde. Le bar n’est pas grand, mais il n’a jamais semblé aussi petit que ce soir. Tout le monde danse et boit, rit et chante. C’est grisant et effrayant tout à la fois. Je n’ai pas encore fait deux pas pour me frayer un chemin qu’on me met déjà un verre de bière dans les mains. Je suis à deux doigts de faire demi-tour quand un jeune homme, à peine plus âgé que moi, m’attrape le coude, un immense sourire sur son visage à la mâchoire carrée. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il me veut, mais je lui souris aussi ; il a l’air gentil. Il se penche à mon oreille et hurle pour se faire entendre.

-Tu es nouvelle ici ?

-Je n’ai pas l’habitude de sortir, je réponds sur le même ton et en égarant un instant mon regard sur la foule autour de nous.

-C’est toujours impressionnant, la première fois, mais on s’y habitue. Malheureusement, ajoute-t-il en levant son verre presque vide et en souriant de travers. Viens, ne restons pas dans l’entrée.

Je le suis, parce que je n’ai aucune idée de ce que je suis censée faire maintenant et qu’il a l’air de plutôt bien connaître ce genre de fête. Et parce qu’il est mignon, c’est vrai. Il me dit s’appeler Neal. Il est beaucoup plus grand que moi, mince, des cheveux châtains en bataille et des yeux d’un bleu à se damner. J’imagine que toutes les filles tueraient pour sortir avec lui. Pourtant, en tournant la tête, je constate que personne ne fait attention à nous. Les filles se collent aux garçons, qui glissent leurs mains sur leurs hanches, et chacun est trop occupé à finir son verre pour nous remarquer. Il me conduit dans une pièce en retrait où ça sent mauvais et où ma vue est obscurcie par le faible éclat des bougies. Des petits groupes de trois ou quatre personnes fument, les yeux plissés et l’air de débattre sur les origines du monde. Je me sens mal à l’aise. Je ne veux pas le vexer, je viens à peine de le rencontrer, mais je ne veux pas participer à ça. Je tire sur son bras et le coupe net dans son élan. Il se retourne et me dévisage, les sourcils froncés, bien que ses yeux soient toujours aussi brillants et gentils. Je lui dis que je veux partir, tout simplement, sans explications, sans détours, juste que ce bar ne me plaît pas autant que j’aurais voulu qu’il me plaise. Tant pis, au fond. J’avais raison, j’aurais dû rester à la maison avec Papa. Je n’aurais rien raté. Il me sourit, encore, et me propose d’aller chez lui. Il est à pieds parce qu’il habite à peine à deux minutes. Je réfléchis un instant. S’il habite près d’ici, il habite aussi près de la maison, je n’aurais donc aucun problème pour rentrer. Qu’est-ce que je risque ? Ça ne peut pas être si terrible. Je hausse les épaules et finis par accepter d’un signe de tête. Il fait glisser ses doigts le long de mon avant-bras pour les enlacer aux miens. Sa paume est tiède contre la mienne, et douce. C’est étrange, mais pas désagréable, alors je le laisse faire.

L’air frais de la nuit sur mon visage me fait un bien fou et je respire comme si c’est la première fois. Pourtant, Neal ne ralentit pas et je dois trottiner pour me maintenir à son allure. Je réalise seulement que je tiens toujours ce verre plein à ras bord d’un liquide jaunâtre surmonté d’une mousse grise. J’ai soif, mais je n’ai aucune envie d’y tremper mes lèvres. Nous arrivons devant une superbe maison, qui n’est pas si différente de la mienne, puisqu’elles appartiennent toutes deux au même quartier, si ce n’est que la façade est en brique rouge et les volets sont blancs. Notre maison est en brique marron et les volets sont noirs. La sienne est vraiment très jolie. Je me demande s’il y vit seul. Je n’ai pas le temps de me poser davantage de questions que déjà il me tire à l’intérieur. Ses pas se font plus lents et plus précis ; je devine alors qu’il y a quelqu’un d’autre. Sinon pourquoi prendre autant de précautions ? Il tourne son visage vers moi et me fait un clin d’œil, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. J’acquiesce et bas des cils. Il nous mène au premier, où nous entrons dans la deuxième chambre à droite. Les murs sont exactement de la même couleur que ses yeux, d’un ciel d’été sans nuage et sans vent, et la pièce est épurée ; un lit, un bureau et une armoire. Quelques vêtements traînent sur la chaise, seul signe de vie, on pourrait presque croire une chambre d’exposition dans les magasins. Il me lâche enfin et je me retrouve à ne pas savoir quoi faire de mon propre corps. Je pose mon verre sur un coin de sa table de chevet pendant qu’il ferme le volet et allume la lampe qui est sur son bureau. La pièce est alors baignée d’une lumière cuivrée, comme un coucher de soleil. Je me sens bien.

-Tu ne vas pas la boire ? me chuchote-t-il en désignant la bière.

Je secoue la tête ; pas moyen que j’avale ça. Il sourit et en boit trois grandes gorgées avant de la reposer au même endroit. Il est assis sur le rebord de son lit, je suis toujours debout, plantée au milieu d’une chambre d’un garçon que je ne connais pas. La situation me saute alors aux yeux. Qu’est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Je me gratte la nuque en laissant mon regard se promener un peu partout. Ses draps sont de la couleur des nuages en automne et le tapis sous mes pieds, de celle d’un chocolat chaud.

-Tu es vraiment jolie, Margaret, murmure-t-il, un peu plus fort que tout à l’heure.

Mon visage et mon cou s’enflamment. Il fait soudain trop chaud dans cette pièce. Aucun garçon ne m’a jamais dit que j’étais jolie. Aucun garçon ne m’a jamais même regardée, comment pourraient-ils savoir si je suis jolie ? Je souris doucement, un peu gênée.

-Approche, m’invite-t-il en tapotant le matelas à côté de lui.

Sur la pointe des pieds, je m’assieds tandis qu’il me prend la main. Bien malgré moi, je songe à ma mère, à ce qu’elle ferait dans un moment pareil, ce qu’elle dirait, comme elle agirait, si elle mettrait plutôt sa tête comme ça ou plus comme ça. Je serre la mâchoire ; je m’en fiche de tout ça. Je ne suis pas elle, je suis moi et j’ai envie de pencher ma tête sur le côté, alors c’est ce que je fais. Du bout des doigts, il remet une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et laisse sa main errer sur ma joue. Ses yeux sont plus brillants que jamais, comme si j’étais un diamant et que je me reflétais à travers sa pupille. Il se rapproche et dépose un baiser sur ma bouche. C’est rapide et chaste, agréable bien que la sensation de picotements s’efface presque aussitôt. J’ai envie de toucher, comme si ça pouvait la faire revenir, mais je ne le fais pas, parce que je sais que ça ne fonctionnera pas. Si je veux l’avoir à nouveau, il faut que je l’embrasse. Je n’ai jamais fait ça de ma vie, mais il faut bien une première fois à tout. Surtout à ça. Si je veux me marier et fonder une famille, je dois passer par là avant. Maladroitement, je me penche et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n’est pas aussi fantastique qu’on veut bien nous le faire croire dans les livres. Il n’y a pas de papillons dans le ventre, pas de mains moites, pas de déclic, celui par lequel on réalise que c’est lui, l’homme de notre vie. Rien. Juste sa main qui trouve ma hanche et sa langue qui cherche la mienne. Je n’aime pas beaucoup, mais je ne dis rien. Il s’implique beaucoup dans ce baiser et je ne veux pas le couper dans son élan. Je le laisse m’allonger en travers de son lit et passer ses mains sous ma robe. Plus tard, j’apprendrai que, pour lui aussi, c’était sa première fois.

Lorsque j’ouvre les yeux, je suis toujours dans son lit, mais je n’ai aucune idée de l’heure qu’il est. Je ne crois pas m’être assoupie longtemps, peut-être une demi-heure. J’ai mal aux cuisses et je n’ai qu’une envie ; rentrer chez moi, prendre une douche et me coucher entre des draps frais. Je tourne la tête et tombe sur le corps endormi de Neal. Son visage est paisible, détendu, et, comme moi, il est nu sous la couette. Je reste à le regarder un moment tandis que les lumières de la ville au-dehors jouent sur son front au chat et à la souris, elles courent et valsent, trébuchent et se relèvent pour repartir de plus belle. Il pourrait vraiment me plaire. Il est joli garçon, gentil, attentionné et, même si je le connais à peine, je suis certaine que nous avons tout un tas de choses en commun. Peut-être qu’il aime la musique, peut-être même qu’il pourrait chanter avec moi, les mésanges et l’automne, ou qu’il déteste le chocolat noir, les araignées et les mensonges. Peut-être que nous n’avons rien à voir l’un avec l’autre mais que nous arriverons malgré tout à nous compléter et à apprendre de nous-mêmes. Et pourtant. Pourtant, je ne crois pas qu’il puisse réellement me plaire un jour. J’ai toujours rêvé du grand amour, des frissons qui traversent l’âme rien qu’à voir l’être aimé, aux blessures du cœur quand on est loin des yeux. C’est tout juste si mon corps a répondu à ses avances. Je ne ressens rien, juste l’envie de partir. Alors, après quelques infimes secondes de réflexion supplémentaires, je quitte le lit aussi discrètement que possible et ramasse mes affaires. J’ai un mal fou à remettre ma robe à cause de mes mains qui tremblent ; je ne veux pas qu’il se réveille, je ne veux pas voir la déception dans son regard, je ne veux pas avoir de discussion maintenant, alors je me presse un peu plus. Je garde mes chaussures à la main et, en me retournant une dernière fois, je constate qu’il y a un petit rond rouge au milieu de son matelas blanc. Je me mords la lèvre ; il aura au moins une trace de moi. Avant de changer d’avis, je referme la porte dans un cliquetis léger et laisse glisser mes pieds le long de l’escalier de parquet froid.

La porte d’entrée est juste devant moi, à quelques pas, mais un détail me frappe ; la lumière de la cuisine est allumée. De là où je suis, je ne peux pas encore la voir, mais je le sais car le halo orangé se dessine sur les lattes foncées et un bruit de couverts tinte doucement. Sur qui vais-je tomber ? Ses parents ? Vont-ils m’obliger à attendre demain matin ou vont-ils appeler Papa, pour qu’il vienne me chercher ? Je n’ai pas du tout envie qu’il sache que je suis venue chez un garçon au lieu de rester à la fête, quand bien même elle était nulle. Je ne veux pas qu’il sache ce que j’ai fait. La tâche de sang sur le drap me colle à la rétine et j’ai soudain envie de vomir. Mes doigts sont crispés autour de la rambarde et mes jambes refusent de descendre la dernière marche. Il faut que je fasse un choix. Prendre mon courage à deux mains, faire un petit salut de la main et sortir. Ou remonter me coucher, mais en entendre parler jusqu’à la fin de mes jours parce que Maman sera forcément au courant. Cette idée me glace le sang ; elle ne doit pas savoir. Je respire à fond et prends l’air le plus détendu qu’il soit en remettant mes chaussures, tant pis pour le bruit. Je lâche l’escalier et saute dans le vide, littéralement. Je me sens aussi légère qu’une plume en haut d’une falaise, mais irrémédiablement attirée par le sol, le cœur menaçant de sortir de ma poitrine. J’ai l’impression de me noyer dans mes propres larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Cependant, j’arrive à bouger et faire quelques pas pour me rendre visible par la personne dans la cuisine.

Je me détends presque aussitôt en découvrant une femme aux boucles blondes, les mains couvertes de pâte qu’elle torture allègrement. Elle lève des yeux bruns sur moi et s’essuie le front avec son poignet. Elle sourit et je peux constater que Neal a hérité cette gentillesse de sa mère. Ça ne fait aucun doute. Même s’ils sont loin de se ressembler physiquement, ils ont la même douceur dans le regard, la même bienveillance dans leurs traits et la même sincérité dans leur attitude. Comme s’ils étaient incapable de mentir ou de faire le moindre mal à qui que ce soit. Elle est d’une beauté incroyable, presque irréelle. Très différente de celle de ma mère. Maman est d’une beauté glaciale, elle, d’une beauté chaleureuse, éclatante. Elle ressemble à un fragment de Soleil échoué sur Terre, le plus étincelant, le plus précieux. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux s’enflamment sous les ampoules et je ne peux qu’imaginer combien ils doivent être cuivrés sous les rayons de lumière naturelle. Elle abandonne sa préparation le temps de se laver les mains et de choisir deux belles pommes de la corbeille à fruits. Mes jambes sont vissées au parquet, mon souffle est court et ma tête est remplie d’un brouillard opaque impossible à dissiper. Maintenant qu’il ne m’est rien arrivé de grave, je devrais partir, mais je suis comme fascinée par chacun de ses gestes, attirée par la chaleur de son sourire.

-Il me semblait bien que Neal n’était pas rentré seul, s’amuse-t-elle en me lançant un regard complice. Un thé ?

Je jette un œil sur la porte, derrière moi, comme pour lui demander son avis, comme si à travers elle je pouvais savoir la décision à prendre. Mais elle reste muette, tout comme moi. Je veux rester, juste un peu, et j’avoue qu’un thé serait le bienvenu. J’ai froid depuis que j’ai quitté le lit. Je tourne la tête vers elle ; j’ai besoin qu’elle prenne la décision pour moi, parce que je n’en suis pas capable. C’est aussi un moyen lâche de rejeter la responsabilité sur elle. Si Papa me demande ce que j’ai fabriqué, je pourrais dire qu’elle m’a retenue. C’est puéril, je le sais. Ceci dit, il n’est pas vraiment censé savoir que je suis venue ici, chez des gens que je ne connais pas. Je réalise alors au moment où elle remplit et met la bouilloire sur le gaz ; personne ne sait que je suis ici. Pour Maman, je dors paisiblement dans mon lit. Pour Papa, je suis au bar en train de m’amuser avec des jeunes de mon âge. Que je reste cinq minutes de plus ne changera rien à la situation. Le silence doit se faire long, car elle lève les yeux sur moi, en attente d’une réponse. Et je la lui donne. J’acquiesce et m’approche de l’îlot central, où je m’assieds. Elle me sourit. Je crois que c’est une tradition dans cette famille de sourire, il faut dire qu’ils le font très bien. Je n’ai jamais vu personne le faire aussi naturellement, comme s’ils étaient nés avec une demi-lune sur leur visage. Elle prépare deux tasses, deux cuillères, sort le sucre et une boîte avec des petits cookies. Je remarque tout de suite qu’ils sont fait maison. Est-ce qu’elle prépare toujours sa pâtisserie à cette heure du jour ? Ne peut-elle pas la faire au matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil ? Ça n’est certainement pas ma mère qui se lèverait pour faire des tartes ou des cookies.

-Ça t’ennuie si je finis ça ? me demande-t-elle en désignant du menton la boule de pâte abandonnée. J’ai peur qu’elle tourne si j’attends trop.

J’acquiesce frénétiquement en lui offrant un grand sourire. Ai-je perdu ma langue ? C’est possible, à vrai dire je n’ai plus l’impression d’avoir le moindre contrôle sur mon corps. Je suis surtout désarçonnée par sa facilité à être à l’aise avec moi, comme si j’avais toujours été là ou faisais partie de la famille, alors qu’elle ne me connaît pas. Elle reprend la pâte entre ses mains, l’aplatit sur le plan de travail, y plonge sa paume, rabat les côtés du bout des doigts et recommence. Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de ce qu’elle fait, de ce mouvement répétitif et hypnotique. J’oublie totalement, le temps de quelques minutes, Neal, qui dort à l’étage, inconscient que je ne sois plus à côté de lui, la tâche de sang sur les draps, Papa, qui doit veiller dans la crainte de rater mon appel. Et Maman, qui serait absolument folle de rage de savoir que je suis sortie dans un bar avec de l’alcool qui coule à flot, que j’ai couché avec un garçon que je n’ai pas l’intention de revoir un jour et que je bois un thé dans la cuisine d’une femme dont je ne connais même pas le nom. Elle ne le saura pas, parce que je serai rentrée dans moins d’une heure. Du coin de l’œil, je cherche une horloge sur les murs et constate qu’il n’est pas encore minuit. J’ai encore tout le temps du monde devant moi. Je pose donc mes coudes sur le bois stratifié et dépose mon menton au creux de mes paumes, l’observant éplucher les pommes avec minutie, une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres. La bouilloire se met alors à siffler. Elle éteint le gaz et verse l’eau dans les tasses, où des petits sachets sont déjà disposés. Une mince vapeur blanche s’échappe et la cuisine se remplit aussitôt d’un goût de Noël avant l’heure. De la pomme et de la cannelle, probablement un de mes thés préférés, avec celui à la framboise et au litchi. Elle fait glisser une tasse devant moi et garde l’autre à portée de main alors qu’elle coupe maintenant les fruits et les dispose en étoile à l’intérieur de la pâte. Elle ouvre le four, qu’elle a déjà fait préchauffer, et dépose le plat sur la grille. Elle se tourne enfin vers moi et m’observe.

Je n’ai aucune idée de l’image que je peux renvoyer. Est-ce que ce que j’ai fait avec son fils est inscrit sur mon visage ? Est-ce qu’elle peut le voir dans la façon dont mes cheveux bruns sont ébouriffés ? Est-ce que mon parfum vanillé a changé, s’est chargé d’un effluve plus épicé, plus boisé ? Est-ce qu’il y a cette lueur dans mes yeux, comme les filles dans les livres ? Je ne me sens pas le moins du monde différente. J’en suis même déçue. Il semble que rien ne se passe exactement comme je l’avais prévu. Et, si je n’avais pas ce tiraillement dans les cuisses, je pourrais presque me demander si je n’ai pas rêvé cette soirée. J’essaie de soutenir son regard, mais en suis incapable alors, à la place, je louche sur les cookies. Elle fait glisser le petit panier vers moi, m’invitant à y goûter. Je peux voir du coin de l’œil qu’elle sourit et qu’elle ne m’a pas lâchée. Je suis comme capturée entre ses longs cils châtains, semblable à une pauvre mouche prise dans une toile d’araignée, incapable de bouger, incapable de s’enfuir. Mais je ne crois pas en avoir la moindre envie, bien au contraire. Déjà à cette époque, je n’ai pas les mots pour exprimer à quel point cette femme m’intrigue et me laisse sans voix, le cœur plein de questions et de sentiments contradictoires, d’émotions trop vives que je ne parviens pas à maîtriser et qui me submergent chaque fois que j’ai le malheur de croiser son regard. Trente-cinq ans après, elle me causait toujours le même effet, sans que je ne puisse pas plus le comprendre que je ne le faisais ce soir-là. Elle est pareille à un tiède rayon de soleil sur la peau glacée de l’hiver, les picotements de l’épiderme qui se réchauffe, cette brise agréable et réconfortante qui se diffuse pour se poser et recouvrir l’âme et ce sourire qui germe sur les lèvres, sans que l’on puisse nullement le refréner. Inconsciente de mes pensées vagabondes, elle plonge son nez dans la tasse et commence son interrogatoire.

-Comment est-ce que tu t’appelles ?

-Margaret, Madame.

-Et quel âge as-tu ?

-Vingt ans.

J’attrape un cookie ; ils sont aux amandes, encore chauds, croquants sur le tour et moelleux en leur centre, probablement les meilleurs que je n’ai jamais mangé de ma vie. J’ai à peine terminé le premier que j’en entame un second, sous l’amusement de la maîtresse de maison. Pourtant, bien vite, je réalise qu’il est l’heure de rentrer ; je ne peux pas prendre le risque de tomber sur Maman et je ne veux pas faire veiller Papa plus longtemps. Je finis le thé, enfile ma veste et me lève, m’excusant poliment de fuir comme une voleuse. Elle me suit et m’accompagne jusqu’à la porte, souriante, et pose sa main sur mon bras au moment où je me retrouve face à elle. Nos yeux s’accrochent, mon cœur dérape et trébuche dans ma poitrine, rebondissant contre mes côtes jusqu’à s’écrouler au creux de mon ventre. L’air frais du dehors s’écrase sur ma peau brûlante et je frissonne, me mets à trembler comme une feuille s’accrochant fièrement à sa branche, mais trop faible pour lutter contre l’acharnement du vent. Avec le recul, je suis capable de dire que j’ai vécu cette nuit-là le seul et unique coup de foudre de mon existence, mais, à l’époque, je n’en ai aucune idée et m’éloigne de cette maison sans savoir que je laisse l’amour de ma vie derrière moi, dont j'ignore encore le prénom, et sans me douter un seul instant que j’y reviendrais bien plus tard, mais dans de toutes autres circonstances.


End file.
